Hearts collide
by Caramell-luvr-girl
Summary: Ryan, Kory's beloved brother, has died. Who knew that someone's funeral can brings two hearts together. One - shot RichKor fluff


**A/N: **Hi guys, I'm back. Now, I'm trying to write a one-shot. Thank you BerryDrops for the encouragement. I'm also very appreciating Hope22266 for the supporting. Here's a short one - shot that I've been doing.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

There she was. Standing there. All alone. Kory Anders was her name. She was dealing with a difficult situation that fate has given her.

She was standing in the middle of the town graveyard. In front of her was a tombstone which carved:

_R.I.P_

_Here lies Ryan Anders_

_Born:…_

_Died:…_

_A nice gentleman, a good caring brother_

…

The wind was blowing, gently knock down Kory's hat and bring it away. Her beautiful red auburn hair was released and flying among the cold began to forming at her big, emerald eyes. Her slim body is shaking because of the freezing weather. But there is something that is more painful. It started to remind her about the pain that she has been through all these years…

She has been suffered enough. She has seen so many dead. Her parents died when she was 9 because of cancer. After 5 years her older sister was raped and murdered in that same, frightful night. The next thing that she knows is that her beloved uncle, Galfore was shot while he tried to chase after a thief who stole her golden necklace. The only person that was left was her younger brother, Ryan. He was a handsome boy. They have been caring for each other ever since, and tried not to remind each other about their frightful past. Ryan was the only person that she can rely on most.

And she thought that fate had given enough for her, that it had forgiven her after all it had done. But she was wrong…

Ryan was coming home late at night after his night sifts. When he drove at a tall highway in the hills, a drunk driver was driving toward him in a dangerous speed. Ryan tried to hit the breaks but the driver has crashed him, left him horrible injure. Some random citizens were driving at that same road later and saw him, breathing like a fish out of water. They immediately took him to the hospital. They found Kory's number in his notebook and called her.

The surgery has failed. They can't rescue him. He has gone… forever...

Today is the day that he died. Kori was still standing there. Her skirt was soaked because of her tears. Rain drops are starting to fall to the ground like the sky is sympathy and crying with her to help share the pain. Her hair was soaked, and also her clothes and shoes. Her tears are falling even harder. She bends down and shouts out bitterly:

"Why! Why did you do this to me, X'Hal? What did I done? What did I done?"

A warm hand taps on her shoulder.

"Kory?" – A soft voice spoke up. Could it be?

She turned around to see a pair of sapphire orbs. It was her best friend, Richard Grayson.

"Richard? What are you doing here?" – Kory asked in a soft voice, most like whispering.

A warm smile appears on his face.

"I came here to check on you."

Richard was Kory's best friend for a very long time since Kindergarten. He got spiky jet – black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she's ever seen. He was wearing a coat and was carrying an umbrella. Kory forms a weak smile. But it soon fades away when he said:

"I'm very sorry about Ryan." – Kory looks at the tombstone. She couldn't help but the tears keep falling out to the ground. She cries to Richard's chest. He taps on her back like he wants to say: 'There, there. Don't cry.'

"Oh Richard." – She said between her sobs. – "You don't know how it's feels like to loose your family (sobs)… the ones you could depend on and (sobs)… and. It all comes so fast. I… I…"

"I understand."

"What?" – Kory looks up to his eyes.

"I know your feelings right now. When I was young, my parents died. I was very lonely. Then Bruce adopted me and raised me until now."

He releases a long sigh.

"But then, I met you. I met Victor, Rachel and Garfield. They are my best friends I ever had. But, there's something I wanted to tell you. You've been a very close friend to me. You help me a lot, and you always cheer me up."

Kory looks at him with surprise eyes.

"And…" – He continues. – "You mean a lot to me. I can't believe how I would feel if I see you this down."

Kory smiles. They lean in closer. Their lips finally met and leads to a passionate kiss. Kory wraps her ram around his neck as he put his hand on her waist. It was cut by a thunder noise.

"We should better get going." – Richard looks up at the dark sky. – "It's weather is starting to get bad now. Need a ride?"

She nods quietly as he leads her to his motorcycle. He starts his engine as she tilts her head on his back. They ride off through the rain. Now, she understands one thing for sure: she didn't loose everything yet. She still has a shoulder to rely on…

**FIN**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**A/N:** Well, that's it. How was it? Good? Bad? Suck? Terrible? Leave a review.


End file.
